


Theirs Is A Dance

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Femslashfics (2019) [30]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Mostly Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Their life together is dance of many things.





	Theirs Is A Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the current prompt challenge at femslashficlets, to this song prompt, [But I need to know if the world says it's time to go](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/janellemone/danceapocalyptic.html).

Their relationship is a dance of emotions, running instances of silence during missions in the field, and violence; not violence towards each other per se, but their lives shared or otherwise is rife with struggle.

But it is a dance that Peggy thinks that neither of them wouldn't trade for having a quiet life with anyone else. It certainly isn't the sort of world that would suit someone like Dottie. 

Or herself.

Coming into the apartment they sometimes share when the two of them are home together, Peggy marks the various changes of likely hidden weapons before gently kissing Dottie.


End file.
